Femme envers et contre tout
by LilyKiss
Summary: Alma Karma était une femme bien avant de devenir un homme. Et dans son coeur, elle est toujours femme. Comment les choses sont-elles devenues aussi compliquées ? Quelques réflexions d'Alma sur sa condition et sur ses actes. Rated K à cause de quelques allusions, mais rien de bien méchant.


**Alma est définitivement mon perso préféré de D-Gray Man. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la copine à Kanda (que j'adore) ou son pu**n de karma de m**de (ahah, jeu de mots), mais je trouve que c'est un excellent sujet à fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur, ainsi qu'une partie de la trame de cette histoire, mais les broderies tout autour, ce sont les miennes. :) Ainsi que les éventuelles fautes d'ortographes... Désolée ! Pas taper, pas taper, stp ^^  
**

* * *

Elle était une femme. Dans son cœur, mais plus dans son corps. Alma Karma n'était plus la flamboyante maréchale qui pouvait faire trembler dans ses bottes le plus coriace des corbeaux. Elle n'était plus la femme capable d'une telle douceur que le plus traumatisé des enfants la serrait dans ses bras.

Non.

Elle était devenu un sujet de laboratoire. Un exorciste de seconde génération. Une aberration de la nature. Si elle s'était réincarnée en tant que femme, elle aurait trouvé leurs méthodes ignobles, mais au moins, elle aurait put être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, en tant qu'amante et pas en tant qu'ami.

Mais ils lui avaient même refusé cette consolation. Elle était devenu une femme emprisonnée dans un corps d'homme. Et Dieu savait qu'elle détestait cela !

Sa féminité avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait refusé d'abandonner en entrant à la Congrégation. Elle avait plus ou moins laissé son passé, sa famille, ses blessures derrière elle. Mais elle avait gardé cette féminité qui faisait tourner les têtes.

Au beau milieu d'une guerre dont l'issue était plus qu'incertaine, combattant jour après jour sans relâche, la seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle était une femme.

Elle ne savait même pas si elle était humaine. Les exorcistes le sont-ils vraiment ? Pour l'Ordre, elle était une arme. Pour ses camarades, elle était un maréchal. Mais elle était et restait avant tout une femme.

Elle en avait prit conscience au moment même ou ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Les autres pouvaient la considérer comme ils le voulaient, du moment que _lui_ la voyait en tant que femme.

A partir de ce moment, elle avait cessé de faire tourner les têtes des hommes pour s'amuser. Pour leur prouver que même couverte du sang de ses ennemis, elle restait une femme. Désirable. Mine de rien, elle avait concentré tous ses efforts sur lui. Et elle avait réussi.

Le résultat avait dépassé ses attentes. Elle avait d'abord voulu un amant, elle s'était retrouvée avec une âme-sœur. Dès qu'il l'avait touché pour la première fois, elle avait su qu'il était fait pour elle. Qu'elle était faite pour lui. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait – elle se _savait_ – plus femme que jamais.

Inséparables. C'était sans doute le mot qui les qualifiaient le mieux. Même si, au gré de leurs missions, ils étaient amenées à être séparés, tous savaient bien qu'ils pensaient à l'autre sans relâche. Leurs séparations ne rendaient leurs retrouvailles que plus intenses.

Ils étaient invincibles. Deux des exorcistes les plus fort que la Congrégation ait jamais connus. Indestructibles. Des géants. Des légendes vivantes.

Puis l'impensable était arrivé. Une mission qui avait mal tourné, un piège tendu par le comte. Elle l'avait vu mourir, juste avant de succomber à son tour. La douleur de ses blessures ne masquant pas la plaie béante dans son cœur à l'idée d'être séparée de lui, ne serait-ce que pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour quitter cette terre.

Puis, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle qui se savait promise à l'enfer pour toutes les morts qu'elle avait causé, avait trouvé pire que la damnation éternelle. L'enfer sur terre.

Elle s'était souvenue de tout. Et elle avait rapidement compris à quel point la situation était invivable lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Elle avait tenté d'enfouir au fond d'elle cet amour qu'elle lui portait. Non pas que l'amour entre deux hommes lui semblait contre-nature. Non. Seulement elle, ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'est être à nouveau une femme entre ses bras. Elle voulait retrouver son corps de femme, avec ses courbes et ses creux. Ce corps qu'il aimait tant serrer dans ses bras. Ce corps qu'il connaissait pas cœur. Elle ne voulait pas d'un nouveau corps, avec ses nouvelles proportions qu'elles ne souhaitait même pas faire l'effort de comprendre.

Ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était redevenir Alma Karma, la première femme promue au rang de maréchale. ''Femme'' étant le mot clé de ses désirs.

Homme ou femme, elle savait que Yû l'aimerait de la même façon. Mais elle, qui avait été si fière de son corps, si féminin, ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à lui avouer la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme cela. Réduite à une enveloppe charnelle qui ne lui ressemblait même plus.

Alors elle lui avait caché qui elle était. Elle avait tout fait pour l'aider à s'échapper. Puis, lorsqu'il avait partiellement retrouvé la mémoire, elle avait comprit qu'elle devait agir.

Ce qu'elle avait fait était digne d'un monstre, et elle était bien conscience. Seulement, c'était _eux_ qui avaient construit ce monstre. Ils savaient à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient pariés sur le fait que même la mort ne pouvait les séparer. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que des sentiments puissent interférer avec leur mission d'apôtres de dieu. Alors ils lui avait donné un corps d'homme.

Elle le savait, et elle les haïssaient pour cela.

Alors elle avait forcé Yû à la tuer. Elle avait tué pour qu'il la tue. Pour que ce corps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à considérer comme le sien disparaisse de la surface de la terre.

Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il la cherche, afin qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Elle savait que la mort de son ami le détruirait. Alors elle lui avait donné une raison de vivre, aussi cruelle soit-elle.

Et ça avait fonctionné. En partie.

Pendant neuf ans, il avait pourchassé une chimère. Un rêve. Les lotus lui rappelaient sans cesse cet amour perdu qu'il devait retrouver. Il s'était battu pour elle, il avait survécu pour pouvoir la revoir.

Ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné, c'était sa mort. Presque tous avait vu en elle une dépouille. Un cadavre. Un garçon mort, qui ne devait jamais marcher à nouveau sur cette terre.

C'était sans compter Malcolm C. Luberier. Un homme qui l'avait aimé, lorsqu'elle était encore femme. Un homme, qui, comme Yû, ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre pour toujours. Elle n'avait jamais été son amante. Il ne cherchait pas en elle un amour physique – même s'il n'aurait pas dit non – mais quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

Elle l'avait compris et elle le comprenait encore. Il s'était acharné à la garder en vie, assurant au monde que c'était pour le progrès de la science. Pour gagner cette guerre sainte. Et c'est à cela qu'elle avait servi.

Mais, même dans les limbes comateuses où elle était plongée, elle avait compris cet homme. Au fond, ils étaient pareils. Ils faisaient leur maximum pour que l'objet de leur amour vive. Elle l'avait haït pour cela, mais elle le comprenait.

Puis les Noés étaient arrivés, et, avec eux, la révélation sur qui elle était. Elle avait tout donné, depuis des années, pour que son secret reste caché. Elle s'était même résigné à son rôle de cobaye, incapable de faire autre chose que penser.

Mais savoir que Yû allait deviner que son ami n'était autre que la femme qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps avait cassé quelque chose en elle.

Elle était consciente qu'elle avait des circonstances plus qu'atténuantes. Pendant neuf ans, elle avait vu tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, entendu chaque parole prononcée, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que cligner des paupières. Au fil des ans, la rage s'était accumulé en elle, menaçant de se déverser sans distinction à la première occasion.

Malheureusement pour elle et pour l'Ordre, c'était le Comte qui lui avait donné cette occasion.

Elle avait été digne de sa réputation. Lorsqu'elle était encore femme, on disait d'elle qu'elle pouvait faire pleuvoir du sang. Que ses combats étaient encore plus brutaux que ceux des hommes. Mais aussi qu'elle était d'une efficacité sans pareille, et que nul ne souffrait inutilement sous sa lame.

Ça avait été le cas tout au long de sa vie. Même le massacre qu'elle avait causé neuf ans plus tôt portait sa marque indélébile. Ils avaient eux une mort brutale, violente et douloureuse, mais rapide. Elle ne s'amusait pas à voir souffrir ses victimes.

Même le Comte n'avait pas réussi à lui faire aimer le goût du sang. Même la revanche avait goût de boue, et pas de triomphe.

Yû avait deviné, malgré tout ses efforts, qui se cachait derrière son masque. L'amour qui avait brillé dans ses yeux un bref instant l'avait ramené à la raison plus vite que tous les efforts qu'avait déployé Allen. Il l'avait ramené de sa folie meurtrière, elle qui ne méritais même plus qu'on se souvienne de son nom.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à Matera, malgré son corps d'homme en loques, elle s'était de nouveau sentie femme dans son corps.

C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que l'amulette l'avait guérie en lui rendant son corps de femme, avec ce visage qui restait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de tous ceux qui l'avait approché.

Elle était femme à nouveau, et cette fois, elle comptait bien le rester.

* * *

 **J'ai fait ce que j'appelle une fin ouverte parce qu'il est possible que j'écrive encore sur Alma, de retour dans l'ordre en même temps de Kanda. Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Une ptite review, please ? :)**


End file.
